ziondatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiser Zion
This is a character concept. ---- Kaiser Zion, or simply Kai '''is a 16 year old fighter, and current successor of the Hokuto Shinken fighting style. Overview Background Story Powers, Abilities, Skills and Equipment Kaiser is a extremely strong and skilled fighter, being the sole successor to the Hokuto Shinken style, it is apparent that he has an extraordinary capacity for combat. From a young age, he has trained in the arts of combat and honed his skills. He is highly capable of manipulating both Ki and Chakra as well as controlling his strength. Ki Control, Chakra and Physical Prowess Kaiser as a Saiyan, has a natural affinity for Ki, having an astonishing capacity of generating it for combat. His heritage also allows for him to regain large quantities of Ki, as well as even multiply his capacity following its loss. Without any form instruction, Kaiser is capable of flight through the usage of Ki as well as the ability to sense ki signatures while also masking his own. He also has a naturally superhuman physicality. With the body of a warrior, he is effectively built for combat with Herculean strength, durability and endurance. Through moderate training, he is able to hone this strength and increase it at exponential rates. To go along with the abnormal strength, Kaiser is also fitted with a respectable speed and agility viewed as amazing for his fortitude. Along with Ki, Kendrick is capable of manipulating Chakra to a lesser extent. He has no need for sensory abilities, being that every living being gives off Ki. He does not use Chakra for the traditional ways such as Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu but rather as apart of Nintaijutsu where he enhances his already powerful hand-to-hand techniques with Chakra. Eight Gates Through the teachings of a master, Kaiser was able to grasp the basics and learn the Eight Gates technique. By the age of 14, Kaiser was capable of utilizing the first two gates. Doing this, he taps into the tenketsu on his chakra pathway system, breaking the limits of what should bodily be possible. Usage of these techniques result in damage to his body. # The Gate of Opening (開門, Kaimon), located in the brain, removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the Front Lotus. #The Gate of Healing (休門, Kyūmon, English TV: The Gate of Rest), located in the brain, forcibly increases the user's physical strength and temporarily re-energises the body. #The Forbidden Gates of Creation, located in both hands and feet, causes great amounts of Chakra to be expelled upon contact giving the user's strikes Chakra Enhanced Strength. Due to the sheer amount of Chakra being focused through the user's hands and feet, over usage can easily shatter the bones with a single strike if untrained. Yasaiya-jin Physiology Kaiser is the result of interbreeding of a Human and Yasaiya-jin, showing the similarity of the 2 species. A Yasaiya-jin being a genetically modified, yet fertile Human created with the intention of creating an army of super soldiers. Ultimately failing, the project would become defunct, leaving the group of experiments to interbreed into the general populous. Similar to normal Humans in appearance and genetics, the defining characteristics of Yasaiya-jins come from their Black spiky hair, eyes, and ape-like features that Kaiser lacks due to the dilution in his blood. Yasaiya-jins seem to be capable of growing facial hair over extremely long periods of time only. Although Yasaiya-jins tend to hold personality traits making them aggressive and militant, Kaiser lacks this due to his upbringing, being a loving and caring person despite his passion to fight for fun. He does, however; inherit the naturally powerful physical strengths of a Yasaiya-jin as well as affinity for Ki Control. He is extremely resistant to the elements, and has an astonishingly large appetite, dwarfing that of even sumo wrestlers. As a Yasaiya-jin, Kaiser has a lifespan only slightly higher than that of Humans, but is capable of maintaining the capabilities of his physical peak performance and even appearance for a far longer period of life. Even by the age of 80 will Kaiser continue to be considered young. His body is also very adaptive, continuing to evolve his mind and body through constant combat. Instictively learning from experience, he is also capable of recovering from injuries at a far faster rate than normal humans. Following this, his body also becomes structurally more powerful. Hokuto Shin Ken Kaiser is a practitioner of the Hokuto Shin Ken (北斗ほくと神しん拳けん Big Dipper God Fist), and seemingly it’s only modern user. This technique is an extremely powerful form of martial arts as one performs the various moves while channeling their own energy into single blows, striking into the 708 Keiraku Hikō (経絡秘孔, "Hidden Channeling Points") points in the human body. These pressure points affect enemies who are significantly weaker by destroying them from within, causing them to explode, be controlled involuntarily or otherwise incapacitated. He can resist the same being done to him through the usage of the Hikō Fūji (秘孔封じ, Pressure Point Sealing). When matched with opponents of relative or higher power, the technique works effectively slowing down or completely paralyzing opponents. This can be a way to slowly but surely kill, weaken or incapacitate enemies. Despite the attributes allowing head on confrontation, the technique is primarily used for assassination, catching targets off guard and eliminating them regardless of strength. * '''Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (北斗百裂拳 Hundred Rending Fists) - Kaiser unleashes a flurry of over 100 punches targeting the pressure points of a target. * Intelligence